23
by Ginger Silvertonge
Summary: Ryou is singing in a band and Bakura is watching... oneshot songfic, SxR with past RxB, plez review!


Ok, people, I do not own Yu-gi-oh, nor do I own Yellowcard. I love 'em both though.

This is a one-shot song-fic, SerenityxRyou with past BakuraxRyou. If you have any questions, just shoot me and e-mail. I'm using English names because I'm lazy, so ha.

Anyway, I hope you like! Read and Review!

P.S. Ryou is 23 years old. Just so you know. :)

23

Bakura walked into the bar, snarling at anyone who gave him a second glance. He was _not_ in a good mood. He blamed it on his last 'mission', but deep down inside he knew what the real reason was. He missed Ryou. He refused to admit it, of course, but that was the real reason. Bakura had Ryou under his control ever since he put on the millennium ring, but just a few months ago Bakura became tired of Ryou and decided he didn't need him anymore. He left Ryou and Ryou almost went mad without him. Then Joey's little sister Serenity came along. Bakura growled at the thought of her. She had helped Ryou get his sanity back. And now they were dating. Bakura hated the idea of Ryou with someone else, but he told himself it didn't matter.

He looked around and saw that there was a band getting ready to play. He rolled his eyes. He never did like music, but this was the only good bar he knew about, and he didn't really want to leave. So he found himself a table in the back of the room, as far away from the band as he could get, and ordered a nice cold beer.

Ryou helped Joey set up his drums; this was their first time playing in a bar! He hoped it would go well. Serenity was tuning her guitar. She was wearing light blue jeans, and a dark blue tank-top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had dyed it black. She looked beautiful in Ryou's eyes. Yami and Yugi were helping to unload some of the other equipment and get it set up. He and Serenity played guitar and were the lead singers of their little band. Joey played the drums, and Yami played the violin. Yugi was only here because he followed Yami everywhere and everyone loved him. He would always help the band set up, and then watch from the side. He was so proud of Yami and Joey for learning how to play instruments so that we could be in a band together. Yugi and Yami were wearing their usual attire, while Joey had blue jeans and a dark green shirt on. Ryou had black jeans and a red shirt. He thought it looked a little too dark, but Serenity said it was cute, so he wore it. Everything was just about ready. Ryou ran over to tune his guitar while everyone finished setting up. Suddenly Serenity tapped Ryou on his shoulder and whispered, "Look."

Ryou looked up. "What?" Serenity pointed to the back of the room. Ryou saw the white-haired demon and gasped. "Why is he here?" he groaned. "He's going to kill me or something, I know it."

"Don't worry," Serenity said calmly. "You can match his power, he won't bother us."

"I don't want to use my power." Ryou muttered. "It's dangerous." Serenity's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I know!" she said excitedly.

"You know what?" Ryou asked warily.

"I know what we're gonna sing for our first song! 23!" She said happily. Ryou groaned again.

Bakura glanced up at the stage. The band looked like they were ready for their first song. Their mikes came on and the voice that echoed though the room almost made him choke on his beer. "Our first song is 23."

Bakura growled and looked up at the stage. It was Serenity! And Yami, Yugi, and Joey! And… his eyes narrowed and his heart clenched. Ryou. Apparently they were all in a band and were playing here. Just his luck. The music started up, loud and fast. Serenity began to sing, and she was looking right him! Her words seemed to be directed at him, and he knew why as he listened to the lyrics.

"I gotta tell you that he waited all his life

For someone like you to come make the wrong things right

I know he didn't have the answers all time

But you can't you tell me that you never told a lie."

Both Serenity and Ryou now sang.

"Ooohhhhh

Ooohhhhh"

And now Ryou sang what appeared to be the chorus. He too was looking right at Bakura, appearing to be singing the words to him.

"We're almost 23 and you're still mad at me

So much that I said to you and I wanna take it back now

23 and it's so sad to me

You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now"

Bakura growled. He did want Ryou back; he wanted him so bad…

Suddenly Serenity began it sing again. She was still looking at him, but now her words were sang with anger. Bakura was echoing little parts, as if backing up what she was singing.

"Was it fun for you to watch him fall apart (watch me fall)

And suffocate him while you held him in your arms (in your arms)

I swear to god I wish he never let you in (let you in)

And I just hope we never hear from you again"

Bakura chuckled. So Serenity had a temper huh? She seemed to mad at him for what he had done to Ryou.

"Ooooohhh

Ooooohhh"

Ryou started up the chorus again.

"We're almost 23 and you're still mad at me

So much that I said to you and I wanna take it back now

23 and it's so sad to me

You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now"

Suddenly Ryou looked over at Serenity and gave a small nod. He then set his guitar down and grabbed the mike off the stand. Then he jumped off the stage and began walking towards Bakura, singing while Serenity echoed.

"Wasted on you

Wasted on you (So much time I)

Wasted on you (Wasted on you)

Wasted on you"

Ryou had walked up to Bakura while he had been singing and slid his finger under his chin, as if teasing him. He then suddenly spun away and the darkness of the shadow realm burst from Ryou's hand. He had learned to control the shadows! Bakura gaped. He could tell that Ryou's power was strong; he gulped, much stronger than his was. Ryou sang loud and angry, this was a warning; a warning to stay away from him and Serenity.

"On you

On you"

The shadows suddenly disappeared, and the crowd acted like nothing had happened. Bakura gulped again, Ryou must have cloaked the shadows so that only he and Bakura would see them. You had to have a lot of power to be able to do that.

Ryou bean the chorus once more, his words truly directed at Bakura.

"23 and you're still mad at me

So much that I said to you and I wanna take it back now

23 and it's so sad to me

You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now"

He then turned on his heel on walked back to the stage, picking up his guitar and finishing the song. Ryou looked at Bakura, his eyes calm and peaceful. Ryou had finally broken away from Bakura completely, and they both knew it. Bakura snarled and stormed out of the bar, slamming the door behind him.

Ryou and the band played several songs after that, and got lots of cheers from everyone in the bar. People came up after the show to tell them that they loved it, and some said that they liked how they had that guy who looked liked Ryou's twin as kind of a prop for the first song. They all laughed at that.

Everyone helped to pack up and they all headed home. Serenity cornered Ryou after everyone was gone.

"You were awesome today." She purred in his ear.

"You did good too." He replied.

She looked up at him. "You handled Bakura well. I'm impressed."

Ryou smiled. "It felt good to let it out."

Serenity gave Ryou a small kiss. "I'm proud of you."

The end!

Well? Did ya like it? If so, please tell me! I love getting reviews; they make me want to write more! hint, hint ;)


End file.
